


Goosebumps

by historyofamanda



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Neck Kissing, Shrios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofamanda/pseuds/historyofamanda
Summary: Thane tries something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a Tumblr ask prompt for "A Naughty Kiss" with Shrios :)

Thane had been reading up on all of the areas on a human female that were particularly sensitive to touch. They were similar to those of a drell, but human skin was much thinner and more sensitive in general. He remembered to generally keep a light hand when he ran his fingers along her skin. He sometimes lost himself in memories of when he ran his fingers down her arms and the tiny bumps that rose on her skin. Goosebumps, she said they were called. He found the name strange but was fascinated by the way her body responded to his touch, so differently than a drell woman would. 

There was one touch he had been wanting to try desperately after reading about it.

Shepard and Thane were sitting up on her bed. Shepard was reading a mission report on a datapad and Thane had been flipping through a magazine when he found himself staring at her neck. His heart pounded as he thought about how badly he wanted to taste it.

He put his magazine down beside him and leaned towards her, nuzzling his face in her neck. He placed his full lips on her neck, kissing softly at first.

Shepard was pleasantly surprised to feel Thane’s kiss, quickly taking her attention away from her datapad. He had never kissed her there before and the feeling immediately filled her stomach with butterflies.

Shepard giggled, attempting to turn towards Thane. 

“Thane, what are you-”

“Shhh,” Thane whispered, his kiss becoming more insistent, moving up and down her neck.

Shepard exhaled, turning her head away from Thane to allow him more access to her neck.

Thane watched the same little bumps that had appeared on her arms show up on her neck, little soft hairs standing up straight. He couldn’t believe how soft she was everywhere, so different than what he was used to.

He kissed along the hairs softly and then got an idea, curious to see what would happen. He bit down on her neck gently with his teeth and sucked down on her skin a bit. Shepard let out a sound that made him want to do so much more than kiss her.

As soon as Thane’s lips left her neck, Shepard turned and sat on top of his lap, her eyes fiery. Thane noticed a small bruise had formed on the area where his lips had been. Shepard leaned into his neck and kissed it up and down, Thane moaning in response. Drell necks were very sensitive, something Shepard knew _very_ well.

Shepard leaned into Thane’s ear, her voice almost a growl.

“Bite me again.”


End file.
